vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Reflux
|-|Original= |-|Mutated= |-|Giant Form= |-|Final Form= Summary According to the press release for Rayman 3, Reflux is the Knaaren tribe's brutal enforcer; a seasoned pit fighter who takes on the Knaaren's prisoners in ritual combat. With 28 knockouts under his belt, Reflux is by far the toughest foe Rayman's ever faced – but not exactly the sharpest. A notable member of the Knaaren species, he is larger and stronger than any of his brethren, and can usually be found with his sceptre in hand. After Rayman gave him his first defeat, he allied with André and took the power of his people's god Leptys for himself, mutating into an even more monstrous Knaaren. With his new godlike abilities, Reflux waited for Rayman to come to him so they could have their rematch, serving as the game's final boss, and easily the most persistent of Rayman's antagonists. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from Low 6-B to 4-B Name: Reflux Origin: Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Knaaren, Gladiator, Champion Powers and Abilities: |-|Original= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Combatant, Large Size (Type 0), Natural Weaponry (Claws), Heat Manipulation/Summoning (Can summon meteors and fireballs), Energy Manipulation/Projection (Like all Knaaren, he can create an invincible shield and send harmful energy waves and balls which protect him when staggered, as well as surround himself by an energy torrent/tornado), Homing Attack (can shoot homing energy projectiles), Power Nullification (Rayman's attacks had no effect on his forcefields) |-|Mutated= All previous abilities but enhanced, plus Weather/Electricity Manipulation (Uses lightning as a projectile), Pain Tolerance (Stabbed himself in the back with the Sceptre of Leptys and didn't show signs of pain), Danmaku (Arguably, since he can shoot projectiles going in many directions that are decently hard to avoid) Statistics Amplification/Transformation (With the Sceptre of Leptys, which leads to his next two forms) |-|Giant Form= All previous abilities but greatly enhanced (after inserting the Sceptre of Leptys into his back, he developed new abilities), Large Size (Type 1, grew over ten times taller than before), Weapon Creation (Can summon and shoot explosive spiky balls out of his back), limited Flight/Telekinesis (Can levitate and lift large chunks of the ground with his mind), possibly Existence Erasure (Could make the aforementioned chunks of ground vanish), Sound Manipulation (Can scream harmful waves of sound), Reactive Evolution (Properly adapted to the sky by sprouting wings, which led to his next and final form) |-|Final Form= All previous abilities plus True Flight, Energy Projection (Now in the form of red energy balls), possibly Creation/Summoning (Can eject Hoodlums out of his body, though this happens when he's in a vulnerable state and the Hoodlums need to return to his body to reenergize him) Attack Potency: Varies from Small Country level to Solar System level (One of Rayman's strongest opponents, and among the few to make Rayman quiver in fear, some abilities may bypass durability) Speed: Varies from Massively Hypersonic (Uses natural lightning and meteors as projectiles) to Sub-Relativistic with Massively FTL+ attack speed Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, possibly higher (Weaker Knaaren could overpower and lift Globox with one arm) | Likely Class M (In his giant form, he effortlessly lifted chunks of rock of this size into the air with his telekinesis) Striking Strength: Varies from Small Country Class to Solar System Class Durability: Varies from Small Country level to Solar System level (Was Rayman's toughest opponent up to that point), his invincible shield and reactive evolution make him very hard to kill Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range due to size (Is around three times taller than Rayman), higher with non-physical attacks Standard Equipment: Sceptre of the Leptys, Staff Intelligence: Below Average to Average (André easily convinced him to join his side and betray his side after Rayman made a mockery out of him, but he is still a mighty warrior with plenty of skills, which only enhanced after his mutation, at the cost of his intelligence as he stopped using words in his last two forms) Weaknesses: Aside from his low intellect and brutish personality, his shield is weak to electricity and can be absorbed. He also overexerts himself to the point of tiring out at multiple points during his various battles. In his last two forms, the Sceptre of Leptys' orb stuck on his back is his weak point and can bring him great pain when struck, though he puts a forcefield around the weak point in his final form, which can still be slowly destroyed by Rayman's plasma gun. Key: Original | Mutated | Giant Form | Final Form Gallery Rayman 3 - All Cutscenes (Game Movie HD) 11-16 screenshot.png|Reflux corners Rayman 942099233_preview_Reflux2.jpeg|Reflux in the Destiny Arena giantreflux.jpg|Reflux stares down at Rayman while in his giant form 843287-rayman-3-hoodlum-havoc-windows-screenshot-reflux-second-battle.png|Reflux levitates most of the Tower of Leptys while shouting at Rayman 5E8274DC-0FB3-416F-8594-596CA3218638.png|Reflux’s clone in Hoodlum’s Revenge Rayman 3 Soundtrack - Bossfight ~ Reflux the Knaaren Rayman 3 Hoodlum Havoc - Final Boss (Rearranged) Others Notable Victories: Jano (Rayman) Jano’s Profile (Reflux was given the Sceptre of the Leptys and Jano had access to Polokus's nightmares. Battle took place in the Glade of Dreams) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Heat Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Rayman Category:Evil Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Sound Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Ubisoft Category:Scepter Users Category:Claw Users Category:Gladiators Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Staff Users Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Homing Attack Users